


Getting Past Broken

by snapesmistress



Series: The Healing Saga [2]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Romance, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesmistress/pseuds/snapesmistress
Summary: Sam leaps into himself on June 15, 1993, Al's 59th birthday, and soon discovers his forgotten relationship with Al. While spending time with the man he loves, Sam meets Lauren and realizes that he's there to save her, but will doing so cost him his relationship with Al? Does Lauren even want to be saved? Rated explicit for mentions of past rape and sexual abuse, possible suicide, and sex in later chapters.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci, Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Healing Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074836
Kudos: 1





	1. Happy Birthday Al

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my Healing Saga, the origin story where it all began. I adore Quantum Leap, and I'm thrilled to be writing this verse. I should mention that Sam never fell for Abigail, so no Sammy Jo. Sorry, it just didn't sit well with me. Beth did wait for Al, but he was different after the war and they divorced two years after Al returned from Vietnam.

After the initial shock of leaping again, I took in my surroundings as quickly as possible. I was in a restaurant, a nice one at that; the atmosphere was quiet… romantic even. When I looked across the booth at my dinner companion, I nearly had a heart attack. There, sitting across the table from me pretty as you please, was Al.

“Al?” I managed to squeak.

Yeah, Sam?" Al responded, looking very amused. 

Wait, did he say Sam? I’m me? Is it even possible?!

“I just ah…” I fumbled for something to say, feeling like a fish out of water when he took my hands in his and kissed them… kissed them!

“What’s got you so antsy then, hmm?” Al asked, watching me intently. 

I heard the familiar sound of the imaging chamber door opening and knew that we had been joined by another Al.

“Ain’t that a kick in the butt?” Hologram Al was practically beaming.

“I uh… I just need to visit the men’s room…” I told both Al’s, giving a significant look to my Holographic companion.

"Sure, Sam, but don't be long," the Al across from me winked, letting go of my hands.

I stood up and went for the men’s room, knowing the other Al would follow me. Once the door was closed and I made sure we were alone, I stared at myself in the mirror, still in shock. 

“It’s June 15, 1993.” 

“Your birthday!” 

“My 59th birthday, to be exact," Al smiled.

“I leaped back for your birthday?” I asked incredulously. 

“Well, not exactly,” Al punched the hand link a few times, trying to get answers from Ziggy. 

"Al, this dinner looks awfully intimate…" I swallowed, unsure of how to broach the subject.

“Dinner between lovers usually is,” Al replied softly, obviously avoiding my gaze. 

“Lovers? You mean, you and I are…”

"Yes, Sam, we are. We met at Star Brite in 1982, you caught me..." 

"Beating up a vending machine," I laughed at the memory.

"That's right. I was married to Maxine at the time, but things weren't going so well. Two years later, you and I were inseparable and Maxi filed for divorce." Al’s expression was calculated, cautious, but his eyes betrayed the hope he had that I would remember. 

“I broke up your marriage? I stammered, suddenly feeling so ashamed that I couldn't even look at him.

“My marriage was over before you came along, kid.” Al assured me with a smile. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"Oh Al, how could I have forgotten us?"

"Sammy, when you leap your brain gets..."

"Swiss-cheesed, right, but you could have told me!"

"I couldn't, Sam; it goes against all of the rules you set up."

Ah, my stupid rules ruining my life yet again.

“At least now I know,” I murmured, looking up at him apologetically. 

Al smiled, a genuine smile with love in his eyes. 

“Any idea why I have leaped into your 59th birthday?” I asked, trying not to blush under his scrutiny. 

“Ah, Ziggy says it has something to do with what happens in this restaurant tonight, but he doesn’t know what.”

“I guess that means I better get back to my date,” I grinned sheepishly. 

“Seems that way,” Al agreed. “I’ll drop in once Ziggy gives us some more information, oh and Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“Enjoy yourself, will ya?” 

The two of us shared a look, the kind of look that passes between two people who have known and loved each other for a long time.

“I promise,” I smiled, offering a wave as I stepped out of the men’s room to get back to Al, my Al.

I returned to the table and took my seat, gratefully excepting the champagne that Al offered to me, lifting the glass for a toast. 

“Here’s to 59 years, may we spend the next 59 together.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Al winked, both of us taking a sip. 

I was basking in the glow of being able to spend time with my lover on his birthday when something around the corner caught my eye. 

“Someone caught your eye, Sam?" Al joked, obviously trying to regain my attention. 

“No, it’s just…”

A young woman had stood up a few tables behind us; her body language told me she was extremely upset. I watched in amazement as she lifted her glass from the table and threw the contents on the man who was sitting across from her before turning towards me to get away from him. Her face was streaked with tears; her whole demeanor screamed hurt and humiliation. When she reached our table, my instincts took over, and I reached out for her. 

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" 

Brilliant Sam, of course, she's not alright. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my own stupidity. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine, really.” The woman stammered, looking embarrassed and clearly caught off guard that someone had even thought to ask her. 

“You don’t look fine,” Al spoke up, giving me a look that said we shouldn’t let her go.

“You’re both very kind, but I wouldn’t want to spoil your evening when it’s obvious the two of you are here to… celebrate…” The last word was barely audible, almost a whimper.

"Nonsense, please, have a seat," I stood up to usher her closer while Al gently pulled her into the booth next to him.

Al placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, looking to me for confirmation. I sat back down across from them and nodded to show my support.

“I’m Lauren, Lauren Williams.” The woman responded, looking from one of us to the other, confusion in her bright green eyes. 

“I’m Al Calavicci, and this is my… friend," Al gave me a significant look, "Dr. Sam Beckett."

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lauren,” I smiled, hoping I came across as friendly though concerned. 

“Likewise, but I really shouldn’t interrupt your dinner…” Lauren bit her lip, looking away.

I seem to remember Al stating that when I did this, he found it quite adorable; it seemed to me it was adorable when Lauren did it as well. 

“You aren’t interrupting anything,” Al assured her, “besides, we’d like to make sure you’re alright. What happened?”

“Oh, you know, my _boyfriend_ , if you can call him that, decided it was a good idea to take me out for my birthday.”

“It’s your birthday? What a coincidence, it’s Al’s birthday too!” I grinned.

"Oh, well, happy birthday Al," Lauren smiled at the man next to her, wiping at her tears. 

“Happy birthday to you too honey, now why would you dump your drink on the guy after he took you out for your birthday?”

I sighed, grinning—good old Al, straight to the point.

"Well, he also thought this would be the perfect time to end things. Apparently, his fiancé is back in town, mind you, I had no idea this fiancé even existed…" Lauren let out an exasperated breath, tears threatening to start falling again.

“You mean he’s engaged, and he never told you? That dog!” Al growled, turning back to look at the jerk. 

“How long were you together?” I asked, looking for something to ease the anger I felt towards this guy I didn’t even know. 

"A year, a whole year of me being stupid enough to believe his lies." The tears started again, and Lauren swore under her breath, turning away from them. "I'm sorry I really am ruining your evening. I should be going." When she made to stand up, Al caught her, gently pulling her back down. 

It was then that my faithful hologram reappeared at my side. 

“Sam, she's why you're here." Al explained, his expression pained.

I looked at him expectantly.

“Lauren here has been treated horribly by men all her life; the kid has been through hell from bad boyfriends to sexual assault.”

“Oh Al,” I whispered, my concern etched across my face.

My Al looked at me and back at our companion, his eyes filled with hurt and anger for this woman.

“Ziggy says there’s a 92 percent chance you’re here to help her, Sam. The problem is, he doesn’t know how.” Hologram Al punched the hand link a few times, his expression becoming more pained. 

“Lauren, you’re having dinner with us.” The words were out of my mouth before I had any control over them, my gaze focusing on the Al across from me for confirmation. 

“Of course, you are,” my companion agreed.

“It’s your birthday and the two of you…”

“It’s your birthday too,” Al reminded her gently, “I couldn’t let my birthday twin celebrate alone.”

“Are you sure?” Lauren looked from me to Al and back, clearly very unsure.

“We are.” I nodded, squeezing Al’s hand.

"Dennis?" Al caught the attention of our server, waving him over. "We're adding one to our party. It's her birthday too, so get her a glass of champagne, will ya?”

“Of course, Mr. Calavicci.” The waiter nodded, going off to fetch the drink. 

“Now that’s settled. You are old enough to drink, right?” Al teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“Considering the fact that it just so happens to be my 26th birthday, yes, I am most definitely old enough to drink." Lauren laughed, wiping her eyes with her napkin. 

“She’s really beautiful, Sam.” Hologram Al noted, his eyes glistening mischievously. 

“Have you forgotten you’re a committed man?” I whispered with my hand over my mouth, eyeing him with a hint of jealousy that I couldn’t seem to hold in.

“Sam, you’re the love of my life,” he smiled, “I only have eyes for you, baby.”

I blushed six shades of crimson at that, unable to stop the smile of satisfaction on my face.

"Listen, Sam; I'll get back to you as soon as I get a firm answer from Ziggy. For now, take care of her, of both of us.” 

A click of the hand link and Al was gone, leaving me with Lauren and my Al. 

The waiter returned with another champagne glass and two pieces of cake with candles in them that he sat before Lauren and Al. 

“Make a wish!” I encouraged both of them with a smile.

They both paused, taking a look at each other before blowing out their respective candles. 

“Happy birthday Lauren.”

“Happy birthday Al, and thanks.” Lauren smiled, giving Al a quick hug. 

“Now eat your cake so we can get on with the festivities!” Al beamed.

“Festivities? Oh boy…”

I couldn’t help the knot I felt in my stomach.


	2. On with the Festivities!

Once the word "festivities" had left Al's lips, I could only imagine what was in store for Lauren and me; with Al, you never could tell.

Al motioned for the bill, which I quickly snatched from his hands.

“Unfair height advantage,” Al grumbled good-naturedly.

“It’s your birthday.” I reminded him, pulling money out of my wallet to pay the waiter.

“Just like an old married couple,” Lauren smirked.

Al and I both froze, unsure of what to do. It was the 90s, sure, but we kept our relationship private for the most part due to the Navy, and well… not everyone had reacted so kindly in the past. Lauren seemed to catch on, her eyes moving from me to Al and back.

"Listen, I didn't mean to offend you or anything; I know sometimes people like to keep their relationships private; it's just obvious that the two of you share something special. If you're worried about me judging your relationship, don't. Love is a force more powerful than any of us, and it's not ours to question why, besides, it's 1993, if people can't except your love, screw them!"

“Here, here!” Al lifted his glass to clink with hers, grinning at me.

I couldn’t help but grin back at both of them, gently patting Lauren’s hand in thanks.

It was our fault for guessing what her reaction would be before getting to know her. Obviously, she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Some men would argue that, I mean, she wasn't beautiful by society's definition, but there was something striking about her. Her ruby red hair was cut short, sort of punk, yet still very feminine, framing her round face. Her peaches and cream skin was glowing, her lips soft and full, a cute nose that fit her face just right, but the most striking thing about her was her eyes, kind doe eyes in a shade of emerald green that sparkled when she smiled. She was the kind of woman I found attractive, Al too by the look in his eyes.

"I detect an accent there; where are you from, honey?" Al asked, exchanging a look with me.

“My good man, this is a genuine New Mexico accent!” Lauren drawled with a grin, causing Al and I to burst into laughter.

“I’m from a little town in Alabama that I’m sure neither of you have ever heard of. I moved here three years ago after I finished my undergrad, now I’m getting my masters at UNM.”

“What are you getting your masters in?” I asked, intrigued.

“Counseling, I hope to work with veterans.”

“You’ve got one right next to you,” Al smiled.

“Really? What branch of the military?”

“Navy, what else is there?” Al joked with a smirk.

“Thank you for your service Al,” Lauren smiled, “I’ve always loved a man in uniform.” She winked, obviously teasing. “In all seriousness, I lost my cousin in Desert Storm. He was just a few months shy of his twenty-first birthday…" She trailed off, her eyes going distant.

Al and I reached for her at the same time, both of us grabbing one of her hands.

"I also have friends from multiple conflicts who didn't come back the same, and no one was ever there for them. I plan to be there, to do as much as I can."

Something in her voice made me want to pull her into a hug; looking at Al told me she had the same effect on him. Her heart was so pure. It was enough to leave any man filled with admiration and love for her, all except the ass sitting behind us apparently. I’d love to punch his face in.

“I suppose now that dinner is over, I should be going,” Lauren stood, smiling politely.

“Do you need a ride?” I offered.

"Oh, I can just call a cab. It's no big deal."

“Nonsense, it’s your birthday! You aren’t taking a cab home alone; you’re coming with us!” Al announced.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm sure the two of you have plans for your birthday, Al."

“Yes, and now they include you,” I added, standing to offer her my hand.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked, looking a bit apprehensive, not that I could blame her. After all, she didn't know us from Adam.

“A club called Whispers.” Al winked, ushering her forward so he could step out of the booth.

Lauren followed us out to Al’s car, allowing Al to open the door for her.

“My instincts tell me this is a gay club.” She stated once we got in the car.

"You would be correct. Is that alright with you?" Al turned around to the backseat to look at her.

"That's fine. I'm sure my southern charm will get me through like always." She joked, making Al and me laugh once again.

“We’ll take care of you,” I promised, resting my hand on Al’s thigh as he drove.

I couldn’t remember ever hitting the gay club scene, then again until about an hour ago I didn’t remember my relationship with Al, so I chalked it up to my swiss cheese memory.

When we arrived at the club, my questions were answered when the bouncer greeted Al and me by name before allowing us in. The club was what I expected, fairly dark with neon lights everywhere and pulsing music, though not at all unpleasant. If anything, it felt almost welcoming. Al led us to a table where the three of us ordered drinks and made small talk. Lauren seemed to acclimate to her surroundings fairly well; even the two burly men decked out in leather making out quite passionately at the table across from us didn't seem to faze her, though it did me, I have to admit. They were all but going at it right there! Of course, Al wasn't moved in the slightest, other than the hand that took up residence on my thigh, of course.

“Nice place,” Lauren mused, sipping her margarita, “I like it. How long have you been coming here?”

“About two years now,” Al answered, tipping back his whiskey.

I was absorbing the conversation and the atmosphere when a familiar song started to play.

_I bless the day I found you_

_I want to stay around you_

_And so I beg you_

_Let it be me_

"That's our song, love," Al smiled, taking my hand in his before looking at Lauren. "If you'll excuse us for a minute."

“Of course,” Lauren smiled, waving us off.

I was pulled onto the dance floor and wrapped into Al's arms before I had time to fully register what was happening. Al was singing in my ear, holding me close, and I was melting into him. How could I have forgotten this, forgotten my Al? Never again, I vowed silently, resting my head on his shoulder and letting him sway us to the music. It was perfect; there was no other possible way of describing it. The rest of the world ceased to exist, it was just me and Al.

I was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al and Sam's song is Let It Be Me by The Everly Brothers and can be heard here:https://youtu.be/lvA-STM7oJk
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far, I'm trying to update regularly, so stay tuned!


	3. The Admiral and the Fruit Fly

Lauren sat at the table, nursing her drink while she watched Al and Sam dance. They really were adorable together; there was no denying it. She smiled when she noticed Al whispering in Sam's ear, probably singing along with the music. The sudden pang of loneliness that enveloped her wasn't surprising, but it didn't make it any less unsettling. Her track record with men wasn't a good one; she had been used, cheated on, lied to, and dumped more times than she could count.

“The only good men are either taken or gay,” she said to herself, finishing off her drink.

“Ain’t that the truth, honey.” The waiter answered, startling her a bit.

“It is in my experience anyway,” she offered with a smile, accepting a fresh drink.

“They are awfully cute together.” The waiter mused, watching Sam and Al with a smile.

“They are, definitely meant to be.”

“You their fruit fly tonight, honey?”

Lauren nearly choked on her drink.

“Fruit fly? Really?”

“I don’t mean any offense honey, that’s just my term for straight girls who come in here with gay couples,” the waiter explained.

“Ah, I guess I am then. The third wheel as it were,” she laughed to herself, straightening up when she noticed Al and Sam heading back to the table.

"Hang in there, honey," the waiter offered a smile, patting her on the shoulder before he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the music was over, I pulled back to look at Al, taking in the view. Al’s chocolate eyes were sparkling with mischief, his face glowing. I studied the fine lines of his face, the curly dark hair that was starting to gray, making Al look more distinguished, more handsome if that was even possible, the cute nose that just fit him, and that smile, that smile that could melt me into a pile of butter. He was beautiful, no two ways about it, and I was one lucky man. I couldn't resist the urge as I leaned in to kiss him right then and there. Thankfully Al kissed me back, laughing softly at my enthusiasm. Al took my hand, leading me back to our table. I had all but forgotten our guest, mentally shaking myself as we walked back to the table. As much as I loved Al, I was here for a reason, and I would do well to remember that.

“Having a chat with the waiter?” Al asked pleasantly when we sat back down.

“He was sharing the meaning of life while refilling our drinks.” Lauren laughed, stretching her shoulders a bit.

“I’ve always thought waiters were philosophical,” Al mused, sipping his fresh whiskey.

I listened to their conversation while taking note of the music playing.

“Lauren, do you dance?”

"Sorry, I flunked out of cotillion, Sam." Lauren joked, smirking at me.

“Truth is, anyone can dance,” I stood up, offering her my hand with a smile.

“You’re about to be very embarrassed, Sam Beckett.” Her response was sarcastic, but her gulp of fear was audible.

I led her to the dance floor, smiling when a song I found particularly fun to dance to started to play.

_For you there might be a brighter star_

_But through my eyes the light of you is all I see_

_For you there might be another song_

_But all my heart can hear is your melody_

She looked surprised when I moved to stand behind her, my hands gently resting on her hips as I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't overthink it; feel the rhythm in your body, and move with it."

I moved with the music, gently guiding her with my hands on her hips. At first, she was as uncoordinated as a newborn calf on the farm, but after a few minutes and my coaxing, she started to get the hang of it and moved smoothly. I pulled her to me then, one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand in mine. She looked like a deer in headlights, excited but unsure. I smiled, pulling her a little bit closer, my hand gently rubbing her lower back.

_So long ago, my heart, without demanding_

_Informed me that no other love could do_

_But listen did I not, though understanding_

_I fell in love with one who would break my heart in two_

“I told you,” I grinned in triumph when a smile overtook her face and she clearly started to enjoy herself.

When the song finished, a slow one started in its place, and I was pleasantly surprised when Al tapped me on the shoulder.

“May I cut in?”

“Oh, sure," Lauren smiled, pulling away from me, clearly surprised when Al reached for her instead.

He winked at me, and I smiled, heading back to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al pulled me close with a smile, both hands around my waist. I smiled back. I couldn't help it; the man exuded charm along with pure sexual energy that couldn't be denied.

“You are beautiful kid; you know that?"

"You're the first man to ever tell me that," I told him honestly, holding back a tear at such a genuine compliment.

“That’s a shame, Lauren, it really is. You don’t even know what an amazing woman you are, do you?” Al’s eyes looked sad as he pulled me close.

I allowed it, resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't answer him; I couldn't, after all, we had just met, I couldn't unload the shit show that was my life on a man I just met, even if that man was as understanding as Al Calavicci seemed to be.

"I'm afraid I'm not the kind of woman who can be rescued, Al, I'm far too broken."

I looked into his eyes, offering a weak smile.

"I'm just a 'piece of ass','" I quoted my most recent boyfriend. "I'm the woman guys seek out when they need a warm body, any port in a storm, right?” I managed to hold in the tears this time, thankfully.

Al pulled back abruptly; his brown eyes filled with rage.

“Is that what those nozzles have told you? Is that how men have treated you?” He demanded, eyes searching mine.

"All my life," I responded quietly, resisting the urge to bury my face against his chest and sob.

I let him guide me off the dance floor and back to Sam.

“Sammy, we’re taking Lauren home with us!” Al announced to a startled Sam as we passed on our way out the door.

“That’s really not ne…” I started to protest, jumping when Al turned and put a finger over my lips.

“It’s not negotiable.” He stated, his eyes daring me to defy him.

I closed my mouth, looking at Sam to assess his mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went from watching Al dance with Lauren to wondering what the hell she could have possibly said to him to put him into Admiral mode. When he told me we were going home and she was coming with us, I jumped up from the table to follow them. Whatever was going on, Al Calavicci was clearly pissed off, but not at Lauren. When we got to the car, he put Lauren in the passenger seat; I barely made it into the back seat before Al was pealing out of the parking lot.

Oh boy.


	4. Confession and Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of past sexual abuse and past suicide attempt.

“What?” I started, but Al wasn’t having it.

"She thinks she's just a piece of ass Sam, and you know why? I'll tell you why it's because of the men in her life. The dipshits who wouldn't know a good woman if she bit them on the ass!" Al was seething now, the speedometer going up to 80 and rising.

"Al, I understand and agree with your anger, love, but I think I speak for Lauren and myself when I say we'd like to make it home in one piece."

That seemed to calm him a bit, or at least it made him slow down anyway. Lauren looked both terrified and as if she was cursing herself for ever opening her mouth. I sympathized with her, reaching my hand between the seats to touch hers.

“I’m sorry,” Al sighed, “I just hate seeing such a beautiful, sweet young woman who has no idea how wonderful she really is get treated like shit.”

When Al turned to Lauren again, I noticed moisture in his eyes. I longed to kiss those tears away, to take the pain from him, but that might have been awkward, not to mention the fact that Al was driving. I didn't want us to wind up in a ditch. Thankfully Al turned into a neighborhood and soon pulled up into a driveway. My swiss cheese brain actually recognized the house, our home. I smiled to myself.

Al got out of the car, moving to the passenger side to open the door for Lauren. I followed them inside, unsure what to expect at this point.

Al gestured for Lauren to have a seat. I watched as she eased herself down on the couch, looking like a lamb about to be led to slaughter. I knew I couldn't let her feel that way as I moved to sit next to her. I was careful not to get too far into her personal space but still letting her know that I cared and that she wasn’t alone by gently taking one of her hands in mine and holding it. When her eyes met mine, it was all I could do not to cringe at what I saw. Pain, years of pain, years of not feeling good enough, feeling as if she wasn’t even worthy of the air she was breathing… Dammit… what the hell had been done to her? Al joined us moments later, sitting down at her other side and offering her a glass of water. She accepted it gratefully and gulped it down, handing the empty glass back to Al. It was clear that Al was carefully searching his mind for the best way to handle things, so I stepped in, savior complex and all.

“When did it start?” It was all but a whisper, but I knew she heard me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Middle school.” My response was just as quiet as Sam’s question had been.

"I was fourteen, and I fell head over heels in love with a boy in my class. See, I was raised on fairy tales and Disney movies; girl falls in love with guy, guy loves her back, they live happily ever after. No one cared to explain that real life isn’t so kind. Girl falls in love with guy, guy doesn’t love her back, girl desperately tries to convince the guy that he should love her back, guy comes to hate girl and gets the entire class to do the same, girl spirals into despair and wakes up one night with a hand full of pills and no reason to live anymore."

I winced at Al's intake of breath. Sharing this part of myself was already unbearable; sharing it with men I had just met and already developed a bit of an attachment to was that much worse.

"I chickened out at the last minute. I kept seeing my baby sister in my head. She was only seven at the time. I saw her face, and I couldn't do it; I couldn't risk her being the one who found me."

The tears were flowing freely now. I didn't bother trying to hide them; after all, who was I kidding? I focused on a spot on the wall across from me, a picture of Al and Sam together, their arms wrapped around each other. I couldn't help but smile at it through my grief, shaking my head a little before I continued on.

"I didn't look at guys again, I learned my lesson, and I wasn't about to repeat it. After high school, my health went downhill. I was sick all the time, gaining weight like crazy, my hair was falling out, I was a wreck. After years of visiting multiple doctors, I was diagnosed with four different autoimmune disorders. By that point, I had ballooned up to 270 pounds. Men wouldn't even make eye contact unless it was to tell me to move my 'fat ass' out of their way."

I dared a glance at my companions, instantly regretting it. Sam's face read pity, the last thing I wanted to see honestly. Al, on the other hand, looked slightly embarrassed, probably picturing me at my heaviest. God knows he wouldn't have given me the time of day back then.

"I started getting treated for the symptoms and felt a little bit better, but the weight wasn't going anywhere. By the time I was 23, I was fed up with being a virgin and decided to do something about it. I met up with a guy friend, and we agreed to… well, I won't mince words, he agreed to fix the problem."

I stopped for a breath. Well, Lauren, you've gone this far, in for a penny…

"I… I was taken from behind, no kissing, no foreplay; the only consideration I was given was that he did use a condom. It was painful and humiliating, and I prayed for it to be over fast. When he couldn't finish, it was my fault, and he just left me there to lick my wounds. The next guy was pretty much the same story, except he decided that laughing at me, making fun of my body would make him feel better about not being able to finish. I was passed around like that for a while, used as a means to an end, and thrown away. They told me I was worthless, and I believed them. I certainly felt worthless. I pulled inward and quit my job, stopped going out. I basically lived in my bedroom at my parent's house. I slept the days away. Eventually, something changed, and I made the decision to have an experimental procedure to reduce the size of my stomach. The weight came off, and my confidence grew. I swore that no man would ever fuck me over like that again. I stuck with that promise, until David, of course, and you already know how that ended, you witnessed it. As I told Al, I'm not the kind of woman who can be rescued. I'm just too broken."

I sighed, furiously wiping at the tears that just kept coming.

"You two really didn't need your night ruined like this; I'm so sorry."

Now I had fucked up Al’s birthday… perfect, just perfect…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I swallowed hard, my throat trembling with the words I desperately wanted to say. What could I possibly say after that? What on God’s green earth could I do to ease that hurt? I was a man of words, but my Al… he was a man of action, and I watched as he pulled Lauren into his arms, hugging her fiercely, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You are NOT worthless; do you hear me?" His voice was soft yet commanding, willing her to understand that he meant it.

He pulled back, holding her face in his hands, his eyes locked with hers.

"You are beautiful, smart, incredibly funny, and have a heart of gold. Any man would be lucky to have you. I don't give a fuck what any of those guys told you, fuck them! They don't deserve you. You deserve to be treated with respect. You aren't an object to be fucked; you are a woman to be loved and cherished. If my heart didn't belong to my Sammy over there, I would show you exactly how loved and cherished you are.”

My heart leaped, my own tears flowing freely as I watched their exchange. Al pressed a lingering kiss to Lauren's forehead that left her blubbering like a baby. I wasn't much better off myself, my hand reaching for Al's and clasping it firmly into my own. My eyes met his, understanding passing between us. We both leaned in then, each pressing a tender kiss to her cheeks.

“You are so special and so loved,” I murmured, resting my forehead to her temple, looking into the eyes of the man I loved across from me.

The two of us just held the weeping woman between us, pushing as much love as we could into her. It didn't matter to me that I had only known her for a few hours, I loved her, and I knew Al did too. I would never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Al, I belonged to him, mind, body, and soul, but I couldn't deny these feelings, and I knew he couldn't either. The look I gave him let him know that we would be discussing this later. His nod of agreement let me know he understood.

"Stay here tonight; we have a guest room." I rubbed Lauren's shoulder, hoping she would stay.

After a few minutes, she nodded, clearly too worn out to argue. I led her to the guest room while Al went to our room to grab one of my t-shirts for her to change into. She took the shirt and excused herself to the bathroom to change while Al and I turned down the bed. She returned a few minutes later. My old NASA shirt was big enough that it went down to her knees, something she was clearly thankful for. Al and I offered soft goodnight kisses, both of us lingering to make sure she was alright.

"Our door is open if you need anything," Al murmured, taking my hand in his.

She nodded, quietly wishing us goodnight, her eyes never quite meeting either of ours. I followed Al to our bedroom, both of us quietly changing and getting into bed. Al pulled me to him, holding me fiercely, and you better believe I let him, holding on just as hard. We were both lucky, damn lucky that we had each other. I doubted either of us would find sleep anytime soon, but emotional exhaustion has a way of taking it out of you, and before I knew it, Al was snoring softly, and I wasn't far behind him. Sleep, sweet, blessed oblivion took us both.

The next morning, I woke with Al's cock nestled against my ass. My own morning erection was tenting the sheets. Consequences be damned, I had to have him. I rolled over, his gaze mirroring the heated passion I was feeling.

“Need you, now,” I whispered urgently, kissing him hard, my tongue demanding entrance.

He groaned in response, sitting up and pulling me into his lap. His hand fumbled along the bedside table, returning with a tube of lube. He pulled back, both of us panting as he squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and reached underneath me to coat my entrance, coaxing a finger inside me. I bit my lip to stifle a moan, not wanting to wake our guest, and I rocked against his fingers. He kept pumping his thick fingers in and out, leaving me whimpering with need before he finally pulled them away and replaced them with his cock. The initial push took my breath away, and I gasped, clinging to him. I had forgotten this, forgotten how thick his cock was, how perfectly he fit inside me. I couldn't hold back my cry of ecstasy when he pulled me down on his length, holding me in his lap and showering my face with kisses.

“Feel good?” He rumbled in that gravely and oh so sexy voice of his.

“Yes! God Al, please!”

I knew I was babbling like an idiot, but it just felt so damn good!

He began to move then, his hands on my hips guiding me up and down on his thick cock. Our movements were fast and slightly rough, both of us so lost in need that things weren't going to last long. When he hit my prostate, I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, muffling my cries against his shoulder. He soon did the same, both of us trying to be quiet but far too lost in each other to stop. A few more thrusts, and he was biting my shoulder, filling me with his hot cum. I muffled my moan against his chest as my semen shot out of my cock, coating both of our chests and bellies with warm, creamy cum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a nearly sleepless night, I decided to repay my hosts with a little Southern hospitality by getting up to fix their breakfast. I quietly went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, looking through the fridge to decide what to make for breakfast. I went back to the living room to retrieve the dress I had left there last night when noises from their bedroom caught my attention. I was wrong to intrude. I knew that well, but their door was cracked open, so I came closer. The sight before me left me breathless. My eyes were wide open. Sam was in Al's lap, riding him like a champion racehorse, both of them lost in their passion. Well, shit, if I wasn't awake before, I definitely was now! God, were they beautiful together. The love between them was radiant, no denying it. I knew then what I had to do. I had to get out of there and fast. I couldn't come between a love like that, I wouldn't, simple as that. I took off Sam's shirt, leaving it folded on the couch and pulling on my dress from the night before. I picked up the phone, quietly calling a cab. Against my better judgment, I decided to jot down a quick note, leaving it on top of Sam's folded shirt. Thank God the cab was fast, I thought as I quietly opened the front door, blowing a kiss to my hosts and all but running to get into the cab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some more kissing and clean up, Al and I made our appearance in the living room. Lauren must have been in the kitchen; I could smell the coffee brewing. My eyes scanned the room and noticed my NASA shirt neatly folded on the couch, a note sitting on top of it. My stomach plummeted. Al was at my shoulder when I picked up the note, both of us reading it at the same time.

_Sam and Al,_

_Thanks for being so welcoming and incredibly understanding last night. You invited me into your lives and into your home. You listened and were there for me in ways that no one has ever been. I won't ever forget it. The truth is I'm starting to have feelings I shouldn't have, feelings I can't have. I won't come between the two of you, not ever. Your love for each other is beautiful, and I won't do anything to jeopardize that. I wish you both all of the happiness in the world, take care of each other, and remember me._

_All My Love,_

_Lauren_

“Al,” I felt broken, tears in my eyes.

"We'll find her, Sam," Al promised, pulling me close. "We won't let her go."

I nodded, wishing my holographic savior would show up and give me the information I needed to find her.

Where are you, Al?


	5. Unexpected Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Abuse/Assault, mentions of suicide.

The imaging chamber door opened, and my holographic companion appeared just in time.

“Al!”

“Yeah?”

Both Al’s answered in unison, causing me to hold in a snort.

“I uh, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Good idea, I’ll start breakfast,” Al went for the kitchen while hologram Al looked at me in disgust.

“The bathroom, in my own house, really?”

“Here boy, come on!” I whistled with a grin, laughing when he followed me obediently into the bathroom.

"She's gone, Al, Lauren's gone, and we have no idea how to find her!" I was pacing at this point, feeling like I had failed somehow.

“She had to have seen us making love.” I blushed, unable to look at Al.

"We made love while she was in the house? Kinky…" Al winked at me and I shoved him, groaning when my hands predictably went right through him.

“Al be serious! I have no idea where she is!”

"Normally, I would get the info for you from Ziggy, but I don't think that will be necessary."

“Why not?”

“Because if I know me, and I’d like to think I do, I’m not in the kitchen flipping pancakes. I’m on the phone getting an address and phone number for Lauren as we speak.”

I couldn’t hold back the goofy grin that lit up my face.

"Al, I could kiss you!"

“You can if you go into the kitchen.” Al winked.

“Do you have anything new from Ziggy?”

“Yeah, that’s actually what I came to talk to you about.”

The look on his face had my stomach hitting the floor.

“Don’t tell me…”

"Lauren takes part in an experimental program that uses equine therapy to help veterans. It's a great program. They're making excellent strides, but tomorrow the funding gets cut and the program is canceled, because of this one of the veterans Lauren has been working with commits suicide."

Al grimaced, looking at the hand link to avoid my gaze.

“And?”

"Lauren couldn't deal with it; she thought she failed the guy, blamed herself. Her body was found in the bathtub at her apartment a few days from now, Sam.”

All of the air rushed out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't even move. It was unthinkable; the bright, beautiful woman from the night before couldn't be dead in a few days. It just wasn't possible.

"I can't lose her, Al." My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"You have to be there for her, Sam. We have to be there for her. You can't tell that version of me what you know, but God Sam, you have to tell him something, so he understands what's at stake here!"

I nodded, gripping the sink to hold myself up.

“If you get any more details…”

“You’ll be the first to know Sam. Now get out there and find Lauren, make this right!”

Al punched a few buttons on the hand link and disappeared.

I forced myself to take a shower, quickly going through my morning ablutions and getting dressed before meeting Al in the kitchen. He hung up the phone as I entered, writing something down on a pad of paper. He turned to smile at me, handing over the piece of paper.

“Lauren’s address.” I grinned, unable to contain my excitement.

“I’ve got friends in low places,” Al joked, handing me a cup of coffee.

I bypassed the coffee, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him soundly.

“Albert Calavicci, you’re the best, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that once or twice,” he teased, kissing me again.

"Give me a chance to shower, and then we'll grab some breakfast and steak out Lauren's apartment."

I nodded and kissed him once more for good measure before letting him go.

Once we were both showered, dressed, and fed, we got into Al's car and headed for Lauren's apartment. It was Friday, there was always a chance that she was working or volunteering at the program, but we had to try. When we reached her apartment building, Al and I got out and went to the front door. I pressed the button to buzz her apartment, but there was no answer.

“Dammit!” I sighed, leaning against the wall.

An older man opened the door and walked out to meet us.

“No soliciting at this building!” He warned in a thick Spanish accent.

“No sir, we aren’t salesmen,” Al smiled politely, “we’re here looking for Lauren Williams.”

"Miss Lauren doesn't have any guests that I don't know. What do you want with her?" The man was eyeing us suspiciously, clearly protective of Lauren.

“We’re friends,” I explained, “we just want to make sure she’s alright.”

"She came by a few hours ago to get ready for work; if you are her friends, you'll know where that is."

I had to admire the guy; he wasn’t about to give us any information on where to find Lauren unless we gave him a damn good reason.

“Listen, uh…”

“Miguel.”

"Miguel, I can tell Lauren means a lot to you. She means a lot to us too. We just want to make sure she's alright, I promise you." Al placated him.

Miguel looked back and forth between us, and a small smile broke out on his weathered face.

“You do care, don’t you?”

"Very much," I murmured, my eyes imploring.

“She works at a restaurant in town, El Gato Azul, The Blue Cat.” 

“Thank you, Miguel, thank you very much.” Al shook his hand with a smile, following me back to the car.

The ride to the restaurant was unnerving, to say the least. I had no idea what I was going to say to Lauren; it's not like I could tell her that the project was going to be pulled and one of her clients would die, but she shouldn't take it personally. I gripped Al’s hand and smiled when I felt him squeeze mine in return as we pulled up in front of The Blue Cat.

Lauren wasn't immediately visible when we went inside, but there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, too much noise for a quiet lunch. I made eye contact with Al before bursting through the kitchen door. The sight that met my eyes had me seeing red. Lauren was bent over a prep table, thrashing and yelling out every curse she could think of as she was held down by a big guy who must have been a dishwasher. His hands were down her pants, her shirt was ripped open, and she was fighting unsuccessfully to free herself, tears in her eyes. That wasn't even the worst part though, a man who must have been a manager was standing there watching, a smug grin on his face. I went for the big guy immediately, punching him right in the jaw. When he reeled back, I kicked him in the gut, causing him to hit the floor in pain. I got in a few more kicks while Al decked the manager and pulled Lauren to him, helping her get her clothes back on. She was shaking; her make up smeared with tears as she held on to Al for dear life. I ran to them, holding her face in my hands.

“Did he?”

“No,” she answered immediately, “no, you stopped him before he could get that far.”

I kissed the top of her head, holding her and Al both in my arms.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Al breathed, his voice shaking with anger.

I nodded, each of us walking on either side of Lauren as we guided her back to the car. I pulled her into the back seat with me and held her while Al sped out of the parking lot like a demon. I didn't say anything to him; I knew he was angry, dammit, so was I. How dare that asshole violate this precious creature, and what about the asshole who was just standing there watching? What kind of man does that? I was seething, holding Lauren to my chest as she cried, pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again," I swore to her as I held her, hot tears streaming down my face. "Never again."


	6. Seeing the Light

Lauren held on to me for dear life, burying her face against my neck. The tears just wouldn't stop coming; she couldn’t catch her breath. Oh God, she’s having a panic attack! She started to hyperventilate, gripping my shoulders as if her life depended on it.

“What’s happening to her?” Al asked, clearly alarmed.

"She's having a panic attack," I explained calmly, taking her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

“Lauren, listen to me, slow, deep breaths, in and out.” I guided her through a breathing exercise, my eyes never leaving hers.

She breathed with me, willing herself to calm down.

"You're safe now, Al and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," I promised her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Her breathing slowly became more regular, but the look on her face broke my heart. She looked at me as if all the joy had left her, her green eyes brimming with tears, begging me to take the pain away. I knew then I would do anything for her, whatever it took to heal her broken spirit.

Al pulled up in the driveway of our house and got out to open the door for me. I carried Lauren into the house, her arms around my neck in a death grip as if she thought I would let her go at any moment. I sat on the couch, pulling her into my lap, while Al sat down next to us and wrapped his arms around both of us. I don’t know how long we sat there, all three of us in tears, Lauren trembling as she held on with everything she had. After a while, the tension began to ease, and Lauren sighed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to my neck.

“I really want a shower,” she whispered, looking up at me apologetically.

I nodded in understanding, looking at Al.

"How about you tell us what you need from your apartment? One of us will get it for you, and the other will stay here with you.”

“I’ll go,” Al offered, “I know what you’ll need.”

I hid my laugh behind my hand; Al would forever be a lady's man.

Lauren sat up and gave Al specific instructions on what clothes to bring and where to find them.

"Oh, I have a cat. Can you make sure she has food and water? Her name is Zoe."

“I’ll make sure Zoe is taken care of,” Al promised, standing to take Lauren’s keys and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” he squeezed my arm as he left, a silent plea for me to take care of her.

I nodded in response, my eyes returning to Lauren.

“Do you want that shower now?”

She nodded, suddenly looking far older than her 26 years.

I stood with her, gently guiding her to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right outside,” I promised, rubbing her shoulder, my eyes never leaving hers until she shut the door.

I sat on the floor right outside the bathroom door, just in case she needed me, praying Al would be back soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shed my clothes, thinking about how I'd like to burn them. Seeing my reflection stopped me in my tracks. My face was streaked with makeup and tears; my shoulders were black and blue from being held down, my eyes looked dull as if the life had gone right out of them. I was a wreck, no doubt about it. I sighed, turning the water on as hot as I could possibly stand it and stepping into the shower. I lathered myself with soap, scrubbing my skin until it was raw. I had to get him off of me; there could be no trace of him left whatsoever. That bastard wouldn't ruin me; I wouldn't let him. When I was all but bleeding from scrubbing myself so hard, I turned the water off, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel to dry. Here I was in the bathroom of two incredibly handsome men that I had developed obvious feelings for, and they’ve watched me be sexually assaulted. They sure as hell wouldn't want me now, not that they ever had before. A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts.

“Come in,” I murmured, making sure my towel was covering me.

Sam opened the door and placed my clothes on the counter; Al must have just gotten back with them. The way Sam kept his eyes glued to the floor to avoid looking at me would have been comical under any other circumstance.

“Thanks,” I offered him a small smile, which he returned without looking up at me.

“Let me know if you need anything,” he offered, shuffling from foot to foot as if he had no idea what to do with himself.

“I’ll be right out,” I promised, unable to keep from smiling at him fondly as he shut the door.

I retrieved my clothes, nearly crying when I saw the t-shirt Al had brought for me. There was a picture of Rosie the Riveter on the front in her famous "We can do it!" pose. What a beautiful way to make me feel empowered, God but he was wonderful; they both were. I dressed and washed off the rest of my makeup, taking a deep breath before I returned to the living room. The sight I was met with had me laughing and shedding tears at the same time. Al sat on the couch next to Sam with my cat Zoe in his lap. He was petting and talking to her like they were old friends.

“What’s this?”

“Well, Zoe said she was lonely by herself, so…” Al shrugged, grinning at me unapologetically.

"You should feel honored; she usually hates everyone, especially men."

“Al has always been a lady’s man,” Sam joked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al returned while Lauren was in the shower, carrying a bag of clothes and things she had asked for in one hand and what looked like a pet carrier in the other.

“Uh, Al?” I gave him a questioning look, nodding at the pet carrier.

"Oh, well, Zoe was really eager for attention. I couldn't just leave her behind," Al shrugged, opening the carrier.

A sleek little black and white cat jumped out, meowing up at Al.

“You are such a softie,” I grinned, leaning down to stroke the cat.

“Am not,” Al grumbled, sticking his tongue out at me before turning his attention back to Zoe.

“I’ll give Lauren her clothes,” I offered, taking the bag from him.

I knocked on the bathroom door and entered once I heard her give me permission. I put her clothes on the counter, carefully avoiding looking at her by pretending to be very interested in the floor.

“Thanks,” she smiled, and I smiled back, still determined not to look at her and hoping like hell I wasn’t blushing like a schoolboy.

“Let me know if you need anything,” I offered lamely, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

“I’ll be right out.”

I noticed the look she gave me when I closed the door; I guess I was blushing like an idiot. I sighed, shaking my head at myself and making my way over to the couch to sit with Al.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and I heard Lauren gasp softly. I guess she had seen Al with Zoe. Zoe was in Al's lap at that point, purring and soaking up the attention he gave her.

“What’s this?” Lauren asked.

“Well, Zoe said she was lonely by herself, so…” Al shrugged, offering her an unapologetic grin.

Classic Al.

"You should feel honored; she usually hates everyone, especially men," Lauren explained.

“Al has always been a lady’s man,” I joked, laughing when Al made a face at me.

“So it would seem, except in your case,” Lauren teased, sitting next to Al and offering Zoe a chin rub.

“Ha, ha,” I smirked, kissing her on the head.

“You two have gotten a hell of a lot more than you bargained for by being nice to a woman in a restaurant, huh?”

Lauren’s voice was quiet, apologetic even. I couldn’t have that.

“We don’t regret it for a moment,” I assured her, taking her hand in mine.

"Sam's right, darling, meeting you was definitely meant to be." Al put Zoe down, leaning in to kiss Lauren's temple.

I smiled at how right he was. If only you knew, Al.

“I got in touch with Beeks,” Al gave me a significant look.

"Great idea, Al. Doctor Verbena Beeks is a psychiatrist who works with us at Star Bright; she's great to talk to," I patted Lauren's hand in an attempt to reassure her.

"You didn't have to do that for me; I've caused the two of you enough trouble for quite a while, but thanks. I appreciate you thinking of me."

“You’re no trouble Lauren, we just want to take care of you,” Al explained, rubbing her shoulder.

“I’m glad someone finally does,” she murmured, unable to look at either of us.

“We do,” I promised, nuzzling her cheek.

It felt so good to touch her, I wanted to pull her into my arms and never let go, but given today's events, I wasn't sure how she would feel about that. My heart broke for her; she looked so tired and so defeated.

“Maybe a nap would help you feel better,” I suggested, looking over at Al.

"Maybe, I don't want to be by myself, though." Her voice was barely a whisper as if she feared that Al and I would reject her.

As if we could.

“I could use a nap myself,” Al stood, offering her his hand.

“Me too.”

The small smile on her face spoke volumes.

Al led her to our bedroom with me following close behind. He gently eased her onto the bed, lying next to her while I scooted in on her other side. Al faced her, holding her to him while I eased in behind her, letting my arm rest along her side.

“Okay?” I murmured, eager to make sure she was alright.

She nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Al over her shoulder.

"Just rest; we're not going anywhere," Al cooed, running his finger along her cheek.

I rubbed my hand along her side, soothing her with my touch, willing her to let herself rest. After a while, her breathing slowed and evened out. I looked to Al, getting a nod of confirmation that she was asleep.

“Al,” I whispered, careful not to wake her.

“I know Sam, I know,” he whispered back, squeezing my hand.

“I think I’m…”

“Falling in love with her?” Al offered with a small smile.

That shook me, and I looked up at him in surprise.

“You’d have to be blind not to notice, Sam.” He joked, reaching over to touch my cheek.

I blushed, feeling beyond guilty.

"Stop it, Sam, you have nothing to feel guilty about," he admonished, giving me a stern look.

Nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

“I’m starting to have feelings for her too,” he admitted, his eyes locked with mine.

“But you and I…”

"Nothing will ever change that, Sam, you know that but what if I love both of you?"

I felt the breath whoosh out of me. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

“Three people together, that’s polygamy,” I whispered fiercely, surprising even myself. 

"Maybe in the eyes of the law," Al mused. "You know me, Sam, always a rebel."

His grin turned my insides into jelly; I couldn't help myself as I carefully leaned over a sleeping Lauren to kiss him soundly.

“Can we do this?” I knew what I wanted, but a relationship with three people instead of two was utterly insane.

“There’s only one way to find out. We’ll talk more when she wakes up,” Al promised, stifling a yawn.

“Maybe a nap was a good idea,” I murmured, nuzzling into Lauren’s shoulder to get comfortable.

“G’night, Sam."

“Night Al.”

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Revelations and Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut ahead!

I felt myself stir, unsure of what had woken me up or how much time had passed. 

“Sam?” 

I looked over at Lauren and Al, who were both sleeping soundly. Then who was calling me?

“Sam!” 

The voice was more urgent this time. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, willing myself to focus when my holographic friend came into view.

“Al?” I whispered, careful not to wake my bedmates. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Sam,” Al smiled fondly at Lauren and himself before turning back to me.

“It’s alright,” I murmured, “got something for me?”

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you understand that you aren't out of the woods. What happened today didn't change anything; Lauren is still found dead." His expression was bleak, pain evident in his eyes as they met mine.

I swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. 

“I won’t let it happen,” I vowed, carefully wrapping my body around Lauren’s, smiling when she let out a soft sigh. 

Al nodded, turning toward the imaging chamber door.

“Al?”

"Yeah, Sam?"

“I love you,” I whispered, closing my eyes again.

"I love you too, kid." I could hear the smile in his voice when he disappeared.

I pressed myself to Lauren’s back, my arms around her waist. Al’s arm was draped over both of us, willing us closer even as he slept. I felt myself starting to doze again and let go with a sigh of contentment. 

This time I was woken by a soft hum very close to my cheek. I smiled, blindly moving closer to nuzzle the nose in front of me. I pressed a kiss to soft lips, suddenly jolting when I realized they didn't belong to Al. I was face to face with Lauren, who was wide-eyed and blushing several shades of red, a look I'm sure I mirrored perfectly. 

“Sorry,” I murmured, swallowing as I looked into her eyes. 

She shook her head as if to say I had nothing to be sorry for. 

Al groaned behind her, pulling her into him and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. 

"How'd you sleep, baby?" He rumbled, obviously assuming it was me he was holding.

“Fine,” Lauren murmured, looking as if she were afraid to even breath.

Al's eyes snapped open at that, looking at her and then at me and back again. He let her go without comment, clearing his throat. The look on Lauren's face left me puzzled; for a moment, she looked completely dejected before schooling her features to look slightly disinterested. Was it possible she was starting to feel the same way Al and I did? Please God…

Lauren sniffed, arms wrapping around herself in protection.

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice was so soft I almost didn’t hear her.

“Sorry for what?” Al rasped from behind her.

“I don’t want to come between you,” she murmured, sitting up.

"You aren't," I assured her, looking at Al, who nodded.

“Lauren?” Al sat up, willing her to look at him. When she did, he gently traced his finger along her cheek. “Can I…” he trailed off, licking his lips.

She looked back at me, her face unsure. 

“But Sam, I…”

“What if I want you to?” I murmured, watching her closely.

She seemed stunned by my response, watching for any sign that I had lost my mind. When she was satisfied that I hadn’t, she turned back to Al. 

“You should know that I haven’t, I mean… I’ve only been kissed once, I was 12. I’m probably terrible at it.” She apologized, looking down. 

“Just once? But you said…”

“Not all guys are interested in kissing,” she murmured, biting her lip. 

Al used his finger to lift her chin, looking into her eyes as he slowly leaned closer. 

“Their loss,” he whispered, hesitating only for a moment before pressing his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. 

Lauren gasped softly, putting her hands on Al’s shoulders as he kissed her, quietly whimpering at the loss when he pulled away to nuzzle her nose. He rested his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek. 

I had worried that seeing Al kiss her would fill me with unbridled jealousy, but it didn't, quite the opposite, really. I felt as though my heart would burst with love for both of them.

“My turn,” I murmured, turning their attention back to me. 

Al smiled and let her go. She turned to face me, nodding her permission, looking at me shyly. I lifted one hand to her cheek, looking into those deep green eyes before I leaned in. She stayed completely still, letting me take the lead. When my lips touched hers, I saw fireworks behind my eyes. It wasn't like kissing Al; her lips were softer, less experienced, but no less sweet. She whimpered against my lips, and I couldn't help but groan in response, moving my hand to the back of her head to hold her in place. My tongue lapped at her lips, gently seeking entrance. She gasped at the sensation, and I took full advantage, sliding my tongue in to flick against hers. She responded tentatively, unsure yet eager all the same. When we pulled apart, she was panting softly, her eyes wide and unsure.

"Oh, Sammy, you have no idea how good you two look together," Al groaned, leaning in to nip my shoulder. 

“Probably as good as the two of you looked.” I smiled at him, nuzzling Lauren’s nose. 

Lauren was breathing hard, eyes closed, willing herself to calm down. I took the opportunity to look at my beloved, our lips meeting in a tender embrace. A gasp from Lauren let me know that she must have opened her eyes at some point; the soft moan told me she liked what she saw as Al sucked my bottom lip playfully, causing me to groan in response. When Al and I parted, our eyes met silent conversation taking place between significant looks and facial expressions. I moved to Lauren's left, Al settling himself on her right, both of us moving in at the same time to plant soft, wet kisses along her cheeks. Lauren sighed softly, reaching out to rub one of her hands along both of our shoulders, petting us in encouragement. 

Al “Mmm’d" against her neck, lapping at her pulse point. Her yelp made both of us chuckle; our girl likes a good licking, does she? I knew both of us would file that away for future reference even as I licked behind her ear, enjoying her squeal of delight. She was so soft and warm. Where Al was all smooth skin, hard muscles, and heat, Lauren was soft and supple, though no less hot. Her skin tasted like sugar, and my sweet tooth couldn't get enough as I gently sucked at the place where neck meets shoulder. 

Al and I pulled back at almost the same time to assess the situation, both of us breathing heavy, clearly on the road to arousal. Lauren didn't look any better. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright and full of need. I knew we needed to slow things down; if we pushed her too far too fast, we would lose her. I ran my fingers through her hair, gently stroking her scalp while Al took it upon himself to massage her shoulders, occasionally dropping a soft kiss to the back of her neck. 

“I don’t think.” Lauren started, but I quieted her by lifting my finger to her lips.

“We aren’t going to push you into anything you aren’t ready for,” I promised her, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“I seem to have put you both in uh… hard spot,” she smirked playfully, eyeing the now obvious bulge in my pants and backing herself into Al to make her point. 

Al groaned at the contact, and I couldn't hide my blush at being caught.

"Could I?" Lauren murmured, motioning between Al and me with a blush of her own.

“You mean, you want to…”

“Take care of both of us?” Al finished for me, damn him and his Italian bravado, he was going to scare her away!

Much to my surprise, she nodded, licking her lips.

Al had his pants down faster than you could blink, lounging back and propping himself up on his elbow. 

"Go ahead, honey, if you want," he encouraged her, beckoning her closer with his hand.

Lauren smiled, moving up to his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed her way along his neck and down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Al groaned ecstatically, gasping when she tongued his belly button. I was panting just watching them, tearing at my fly, unable to hold back a groan of pleasure when my cock was finally free. I moved closer to take advantage of Al's open mouth, plunging my tongue inside, tasting him. My fingers carded through his curls, they were longer than I ever remember seeing them, and I loved it. Al broke our kiss with a gasp, both of us looking down at our bedmate and groaning simultaneously. Lauren looked up at us through half-lidded eyes. Her lips stretched obscenely around Al's thick cock as she sucked the head, running her tongue along the vein on the underside. 

“Oh fuck,” Al breathed, reaching down to pet her hair. “That’s it, baby, sucking my cock so well, such a good girl," he praised her, grinning when she whimpered in response.

“Our girl seems to have a praise kink, Sammy boy.”

I hummed in response, moving down to join her.  


“Oh shit, Sammy, yes!" Al grunted when I took my place next to Lauren, tongue laving his smooth balls. 

Within moments my Al was delirious with need, his cries almost constant as Lauren and I worked him over. Lauren and I pulled back to lick up and down his length, pausing every few minutes to kiss each other. 

“Gonna cum for us, lover?" I purred. "Lauren has worked so hard for that cream, Al, give it up, baby, cum for Lauren!”

Lauren sealed her lips over the head of his cock and sucked hard. 

“Gonna cum!” Al warned, his back arching off the bed as he shot his load into Lauren’s throat, his cries of pleasure driving me wild. 

I grasped my own erection in my fist, stroking myself while watching Lauren’s throat work as she swallowed every drop Al gave her. Al collapsed, letting out a contented sigh. Lauren moved between my legs, opening her mouth and showing me her tongue. I got the message, my hand moving along my cock faster as I pushed myself frantically toward release. A few more twists of my wrist and Lauren’s tongue flicking against my slit was all it took. 

“Oh, fuck Lauren, I’m cumming, fuck yes!” I cried out when she sealed her lips around the head of my cock, sucking spurt after spurt out of me greedily. 

I collapsed next to Al, turning to kiss him hard. 

“Fuck,” I murmured.

“Indeed,” Al agreed, pulling Lauren down between us. 

“Was it good for you?” Lauren smirked, causing Al and I to burst into laughter, both of us pressing a kiss to her cheeks. 

Life sure is full of surprises.


	8. Que Sera Sera

“Your turn,” Al purred, leaning in to kiss Lauren softly.

“My turn?” She repeated, looking at him in confusion. “You both just…”

“There are other things,” Al winked, moving his hands to her shirt, looking at her for permission.

She chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding, lifting up to let him pull her shirt over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra, her soft, full breasts on display. Al and I groaned at the sight, each of us tentatively reaching out to touch her there. Her arms wrapped around herself before we could, her face flaming with embarrassment as she looked away.

"I have scars. I'm not…”

Whatever she was about to say, I silenced with a passionate kiss.

“You’re beautiful, honey,” Al gently moved her arms away to have a better look.

“Your tits are gorgeous!” He purred, moving to press a soft kiss just under her breast.

She whimpered, grabbing my arm, at a loss for how to handle this.

“No one has ever…” she started to explain, “I mean, they don’t usually look at me.”

The look on her face broke my heart. I held her face in my hands, looking into her eyes.

"You deserve to be loved, Lauren. Any man would be lucky to worship your body, to kiss you, and love you from head to toe. Let us love you," I begged, my eyes pleading with hers.

Tears fell from her eyes, but she nodded, wanting to be loved but afraid of rejection. As if Al or I could ever reject such a gorgeous creature. I peppered her face with kisses, smiling when Al lapped at her left nipple before taking it into his mouth to suckle. She cried out at the unfamiliar sensation, her body writhing beneath us.

“Mmm, baby,” Al praised her, gently tugging her nipple with his teeth while fondling her other breast.

By my guess, she was at least a C cup, her breasts full and inviting, the kind you just want to squeeze and lick, maybe get your cock between them. I smirked at that last thought, kissing down her neck to join Al. When I latched on to her right breast while Al was still worshipping her left one, she threw her head back and cried out with abandon, her hands stroking our hair, silently begging for more which we were both all too eager to give her. Al kissed his way along her stomach, making sure to lick each of the tiny scars from her surgery before tonguing her belly button.

"Oh, God!" She whimpered, looking down at us.

Al made eye contact with her as he gently tugged her pants down and off, letting them drop to the floor. We both smiled at her underwear, a pair of silky briefs with flowers on them. Al ran his hands along her thighs, soothing her, pressing a kiss just below the waistband of her panties. She sat up, nearly knocking me out in the process.

“What are you doing?” She was staring at Al, clearly alarmed.

"I was going to taste you, sweetheart," Al explained, "to lick your sweet pussy."

I didn’t know it was possible for someone to turn that red, but she was doing it, looking as if she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“What’s wrong, Lauren?” I looked at Al in concern, reaching to pet her arm.

“I thought that was just in porno films.” Her voice was so quiet Al and I were straining to hear her.

“Men don’t really enjoy doing that, do they?” She looked from Al to me, confusion written all over her face.

Al and I exchanged a look. What this woman had been put through in her sex life was downright inexcusable. Al looked as if he wanted to beat every man who had ever made her feel so ashamed of her body into a meaty pulp.

"Oral sex is just as acceptable for women as it is for men. As long as both partners consent, it's perfectly normal. It's safe to say that Al and I both take pleasure in performing oral sex on our partner, male or female." I explained, stroking her cheek.

"Women are so responsive. Making you cum that way is a huge turn-on. I'm dying to taste you," Al smiled and winked, patting her thigh.

She drew in a shaky breath, watching both of us before she settled down on her back again, letting her legs fall open in silent invitation. I kissed her softly while Al gently pulled down her panties and let them drop. A deep groan from Al had me pulling away from her to have a look. A neatly trimmed triangle of soft red curls adorned her mound, framing her dewy slit. Al used his thumbs to carefully part her lips, sighing softly when she was revealed to him.

“Beautiful,” Al purred, making sure she looked at him before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her mound.

“God Sammy, she smells divine,” Al groaned, allowing himself a slow lick along her slit.

Her hips rocketed off the bed, soft mewls escaping her lips.

“Easy baby doll, we’re going to make you feel so good,” Al promised.

I returned to my spot at her side, kissing her, swallowing the needy sounds she was making. Al hummed as he lapped at her entrance, moaning in pleasure as he tasted her essence.

"So sweet, baby, you taste so good."

She cried out when Al lapped at her clit, her hips bucking wildly.

“Oh, dear God!” she whimpered, clinging to me.

“Not God, just an Admiral.”

I pulled back to laugh at Al’s comment, soothing our girl with soft kisses to her neck.

Al used his fingers to stroke just inside her entrance, teasing her clit with quick flicks of his tongue.

“You like that?” I purred. “Is Al licking your sweet pussy, making you feel good?”

Lauren whimpered, nodding, holding my head to her neck.

"Al's going to get you nice and wet for us, love, make you cum again and again," I promised, tongue lapping behind her ear.

"Al, please!" She was shaking, whimpering, begging for release.

Al hummed against her clit, sliding a finger inside of her and crooking it just right, rubbing against her g-spot. 

"C'mon baby, give me that cum. I know you want to. Give it to me, baby, let me taste you. Let me see what this gorgeous pussy can do. Give it to me!" Al encouraged.

Her body arched impossibly as she screamed loud enough to wake the dead, gripping Al’s shoulders as her orgasm rolled through her.

“Fuck Sammy, she’s a squirter!” Al groaned.

I moved to get a closer look, moaning as I watched Al lap at the juices spurting out of her. She seemed to cum forever, ejaculating spurt after spurt into Al’s hungry mouth.

Lauren’s body went limp when she finished, her legs still trembling from her powerful release. I tugged Al closer, sealing my mouth over his, both of us groaning when I lapped her essence from his mouth. She tasted better than I imagined, like the sweetest peach I ever had, only better. She moaned at the sight of us, too exhausted to move. I tugged Al up with me, each of lying down at her side.

“God, you taste amazing!” I purred, peppering her face with kisses.

"Did that feel good, baby doll?" Al murmured, stroking her hair. "You came so hard; the fact that you're a squirter is so fucking hot, baby, I'll never get enough."

Lauren was panting, watching us through half-lidded eyes.

“I’ve never, I mean, I didn’t know it was possible to cum like that!” Lauren sighed, blushing.

“That’s our girl,” Al beamed, joining me in pressing kisses to her beautiful face.

“Sam, Al, what does this mean? I mean, this wasn’t just an act of pity for the sexually repressed woman you feel sorry for, was it?” Her fear was evident in her shaky voice and inability to look either of us in the eye.

“No!”

Our vehement answer was given in unison, both of us looking at each other then back at her.

"We would never do that to you. We care too much about you to hurt you that way," I assured her, kissing her brow.

“Sam and I have been together for a long time, and we’re very happy, but I think I speak for both of us when I say that something was missing, something we didn’t understand, until now.”

I squeezed Al’s hand, nodding in encouragement.

“Now we both realize what was missing was you,” Al watched her reaction carefully, holding on to my hand for dear life.

“You mean… you actually want me, both of you?” The look of astonishment on her face made my heart ache. "No man has ever wanted me, and here I have two sitting before me telling me they want me. It's just a lot to take in…"

"We understand, it's a lot, especially since we've known each other all of 24 hours now, but time doesn't matter, for something that feels this right, I knew in a matter of minutes."

I nuzzled her neck, hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu as if I had said almost those exact words to someone else, but I couldn't remember for sure—damn swiss-cheesed brain.

"We also understand that three people in a relationship sounds, well… pretty insane," Al laughed, "but as Sam said when something feels this right, we would be fools not to acknowledge it."

"I can't give you an answer just yet. I need time to think this through," Lauren murmured, looking back and forth between us.

“Take all the time you need,” Al reassured her, placing a baby kiss on her lips. “We aren’t going anywhere.”

Lauren nodded, turning to kiss me, sighing softly as she rested between us.

A soft noise caught my attention, and I watched with a grin as Zoe jumped on the bed in front of Lauren as if to say, "Hello? Did you forget about me?"

“Hello, your highness,” Lauren smirked, stroking the cat’s head. “I think you’ve already made yourself at home.”

“Real kick in the butt, ain’t she?" Al grinned, laughing when the cat butted her head against his hand, demanding to be petted.

“She is the definition of diva, but she’s mine,” Lauren beamed proudly.

“Zoe is welcome anytime,” I smiled, giving the cat a few strokes along her back.

“I guess I should get back home,” Lauren sighed, looking as if that’s the last thing she wanted to do.

"You're more than welcome to stay," I assured her, looking at Al.

“If you’re sure…”

“We’re sure,” Al grinned, sitting up to redress himself.

“I’m making my famous lasagna a la Calavicci for dinner.”

“You can’t miss out on that!” I smirked, licking my lips.

She nodded in agreement, smiling as she retrieved her clothes.

I knew this was insane, but God help me; I had a feeling it was going to work. It had to work. Al and I needed Lauren in our lives; there was no doubt in my mind about that.

Que Sera Sera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comment Sam remembers is one he made in the episode Hurricane where he talks to Cissy about how if he met the right person he would marry them after a couple of hours.


End file.
